Mission: Make Friends! A Vampire Knight Fan Fiction
by MiU1004
Summary: Shiro Tsukino is a pureblood with absolutely no social skills, so of course, her parents decide to send her to Cross Academy. Shiro has a hard time fitting in at first(her 'I'm the Queen of this pillow fort' attitude doesn't really help), but before she knows it she has a few close friends. One friendship might blossom into love, the others into hate... Takuma x OC/Kaname x OC?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"My lady, it's time to wake up," my maid Mirda said, while shaking me roughly.

"We'll be travelling a great distance my lady, we must go early in the morning."

I groaned. Waking up early wasn't one of my strong points, especially not if it was for going to school. Yup. Today I'd be travelling to Cross Academy, something I don't want to talk about right now. After years of homeschooling 'they' decided that it'd be best for me to go to an actual highschool to 'socialise' and 'make friends'. Tsk. I'm totally fine by my own, right? *tumbleweed*

Okay, maybe I do need friends, but I'm not desperate enough to try and find them in a place where everyone is judged by appearance and social class rather than personality. My parents are.

My goal is to just go to school, find friends and get it over with so I can go back home. Join me in 'Mission: Make Friends!' (Author: Shouldn't it be 'mission impossible? OC: It's not impossible!)


	2. Chapter 1

I stared out of the window of my limousine. By the time that Mirda had finally succeeded in waking me, we only had 30 minutes left for showering, dressing and breakfast but with my maid being a perfectionist and taking her time to 'style me to perfection' I actually had to skip breakfast, so my stomach was growling the entire ride to Cross Academy which in turn also didn't better my already foul mood. By the time we got there, several boring hours later, I had turned all dark and gloomy and spread this evil and terrifying aura around me, scaring away all living beings as I walked up to the school gates, followed by my servants holding my bags. The second I set foot on school grounds a silver haired boy appeared. He held out a gun and wore the most despising look I'd ever seen (not that I'd seen a lot of despising looks) on his face. Talk about a warm welcome.

"What is a filthy pureblood as you doing on Cross Academy grounds!? Move and I'll shoot!" A girl with short brown hair appeared behind the guy.

"NOOOO ZEEEEROOOO!" she said as she stormed towards him. He simply held his hand had out and blocked her head with his hand while she tried to get past it. I chuckled, my dark aura spreading even more. By now my servants started to scurry away from me, sensing the potential danger hidden in my chuckle. Zero, however, stared deep into my eyes and then fired. A gunshot was heard and as if in slow-motion I saw the shocked look on the girl's face before I quickly appeared behind Zero, kicking him in the back. Zero turned around fast but I had already run towards the entrance. Zero quickly followed me, but he was no match for me. By the time he caught up with me, I already found the headmaster's office. I barged in unannounced to find myself in a bone crushing hug seconds after.

"You finally arrived! The trip must've been long..."

"THERE'S AN INTRUDER!" Zero screamed while barging into the room. He pointed his gun at me again, before seeing me in Headmaster's embrace.

"Headmaster, why are you HUGGING the intruder!?" Headmaster finally let go of me and now tried to hug Zero all while dramatically weeping. Zero held him back the same way he did with the girl from earlier.

"Call me father!" My dark aura started spreading even more and a thick mark appeared next to my face since these two were starting to get on my nerves. To top it off the girl from earlier caught up to us and went to stand in front of me in a protective manner. "If you want to get to her you have to go through me first!" she said. Finally, I burst.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I yelled. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing.

"First this guy over there," I said while pointing at Zero, "tries to shoot me after I've sat in that stupid limousine for hours, then I get chased by him, then I get crushed into a hug and then everything started being all chaotic and messy! Is that how you treat people around here?!" A moment of silence followed my words. Then a tall looking pureblood walked into the room.

"I see that she has arrived, Headmaster?" I face palmed.

"No shit Sherlock, now, can someone take me to my dorm? I want some peace and quiet after this mess, I haven't seen one as big as this one since…"

"What's the pureblood doing here?!" Zero interrupted me.

"I'm here to check on her arrival," the dark haired guy said. "Not you, the girl!" This guy was getting on my nerves.

"Starting today I'm a student here." I said. "Chop chop. We don't have all night. Hurry." All the while the girl looked at me with a look of displeasure, but like she wanted to hide it. However, she was bad at acting, so I immediately saw through her façade. After my outburst all of us sat down in front of Headmaster's desk, except for Zero (of course) who stood in a corner, evilly glaring at me while holding his hand close to his pocket where his gun was, ready to shoot me if necessary.

"Let's introduce ourselves to the new student. I'll go first. I'm Kaien Cross, headmaster of Cross Academy," Headmaster said.

"I'm Yuuki Cross! Member of the disciplinary committee, your safety is my priority!" Yuuki said with a serious face, but serious to the point of where it looked funny and I had trouble holding in my grin.

"I'm Kaname Kuran, dorm president of the night class. It's a pleasure meeting you." After Kaname's introduction, it stayed quiet.

"Come on Zero, go ahead and introduce yourself," Headmaster said.

"Zero Kiryuu," was all he said.

"Er... He's also a member of the disciplinary committee, we are the only two students in the Day Class who know about vampires," Yuuki tries to fill in for him.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Headmaster said to me.

"I'm Shiro Tsukino, only daughter of the head of the Tsukino family, Kirito Tsukino and his wife Yume Tsukino." Kuran chuckled. Yuuki gave me another evil side glance. Zero stared off into space. "Now, will someone finally escort me to my dorm?" I asked for the third time.

"I understand that the day must have been long and tiring for miss Tsukino. I'll escort her to her room." Kaname said.

"Headmaster, let me go with him." Zero said. It was obvious that he didn't trust me. Headmaster, however, thought that Zero had changed his mind about me and beamed him a big smile.

"I'm glad to hear that Zero. Hurry up now, our princess is tired." My face flushed red at hearing him say I'm their 'princess'. Yuuki seemed jealous.

*Time Skip Brought to You by Hanabusa, worry not, he will probably not drink your blood... ...today*

The night dorms were deserted, except for a blonde boy laying on a couch surrounded by ice sculptures. It's so not obvious that he controls ice, no.

"Lord Kaname, who is she?" he said, sitting up straight.

"She's a new student, her name is Shiro Tsukino," Kaname said.

"T-t-tsukino?" Realisation hit him, I was a pureblood. "Forgive me Lord Kaname, Lady Tsukino." He stood up and bowed deeply. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Hanabusa Aido."

"It was a pleasure meeting you," I said, forcing a smile on my face.

 _Have to... Be polite... Smile Shiro... You can do it..._

"If you'll excuse us, I'll bring Lady Tsukino to her room. The trip was very... Tiring," Kaname said.

"Of course, Lord Kaname." Aido let us pass, as Kaname led me to my dorm. My room was at the far end of the hallway, which didn't really better my mood. As soon as we arrived at my room's door, I walked inside and shut the door. I let out a deep breath and let myself slide down the door, in a way, that I ended up sitting with my back against the door.

"Lady Tsukino, are you alright?" I could hear Kaname say through the door. I sighed.

"Please, just call me Shiro, 'kay? I'm tired of formalities."

"Lady Shiro, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, nothing that sleep can't fix. Now, I'm going to bed, you can leave."

"If it's okay with you." I could hear his footsteps getting further and further away from me. I let out a big sigh and rested my head on my knees. Without even wanting to, I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke up by someone trying to open the door.

"AUCH!" I yelled, whilst rubbing my head in pain.

"I'm so sorry, lady Tsukino. I was told to check up on you since you hadn't woken up yet. I didn't know that you were sitting against the door. Please accept my sincerest apology, lady Tsukino." A blond boy with forest green eyes stood in the doorway.

"Apology accepted," I said, by now I was also standing in the doorway, rubbing my head in shame, "although it's also kind of my fault for falling asleep whilst sitting in front of a door, but don't tell anyone I said that." I flashed him a smile. "Thank you for coming to check up on me. What's your name?" The blond guy let out a relieved sigh.

"I'm Takuma Ichijo, the vice president of the night dorm's."

"Well, thank you... er..."

 _Why are you such an idiot, Shiro... Why are you so socially unskilful...? Why am I at this school... Oh yeah, my parents..._

I nervously twisted my hair whilst trying to figure out how to put this without being embarrassed.

"Forgive me but... how am I supposed to address you?" Takuma stared at me with a dumbfounded expression and then started to laugh.

"That's what was bothering you just now? I thought that something bad had happened."

"Well, Takuma-sama and Takuma-san both sound too polite, but Takuma-kun sounds like we're closer than we actually are, seeing as we just met. I suppose I could go with Ichijo-kun, but that'd constantly remind me of your grandfather..."

"Takuma-kun is fine you know; a pureblood princess mustn't be troubled with such trivial matters."

"Well, if you live life being closed off from the outside world, things like this become difficult..." I said, puffing my cheeks out. Takuma's eyes turned understanding. "I'm sorry to hear that..."

"It's alright. I was overreacting, Takuma-kun~." I smiled. "Sometimes, it's better not to take everything so seriously."

"Well then, we should hurry to get to our class in time. I'll leave so you can get dressed. Your uniform is put in your closet; I hope that it'll fit."

"Takuma-kun... Not that I possibly couldn't go there on my own, but could you please wait for me outside the door…", I said, whilst staring at my feet in shame.

"No problem, lady Tsukino!" Takuma said. "Shiro's fine, you know," I said. I went into my room and took in the luxury. I didn't bother with showering, since Takuma was waiting for me, and I'd showered yesterday. Instead, I just washed my face and put on my uniform. The skirt was a bit short, but overall it fit nicely. I tried to tame my big wavy hair by combing it but gave up after my arms were starting to get tired and just left it be. I put a hairband (with a ribbon on it) in my hair so if would look at least half decent. I walked out of the room ready to start my day when I heard Takuma trying to stifle his laughter.

"Takuma-kun, what's so funny!?" I asked, semi-irritated.

"Nothing, it's just... You forgot to put on shoes..." I blushed and rushed into my room and put on some black shoes. I walked back out of the room and puffed my cheeks.

"Shall we go then?" Takuma said.

"Humph..." I followed him through the hallway.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you back there. I didn't mean to, it's just..." Takuma said as we walked through the hallway.

"Forget it... It's okay... The only pureblood you know is Kaname, and he is 'perfect'," I said. "You wouldn't know any better." All my life my parents have been trying to compare me to him. Saying things like, "Kaname could do this when he was five" and "You should try to be more like Kaname". It's not like I actually knew him, or met him in person more than once or twice, but I still held a grudge against him simply because of my parents compared me to him. In a way, he subconsciously ruined my life, since all I was allowed to do at home was studying, so I could surpass him one day.

Takuma abruptly put an end to my daydreaming.

"Nobody is perfect, not even Kaname. You're probably more perfect than you think you are." Takuma blushed.

"Ah Takuma-kun, that's so nice of you to say!" I said as I took his arm and hugged it. Meanwhile, we'd reached the large staircase leading towards the lounge-room-thingy. All eyes were on me as I descended down the stairs, trying to hide behind Takuma. Meanwhile, Kaname had arrived at the top of the stairs and started to make his entrance as well. When Kaname had reached the bottom, he started to introduce me.

"Night Class, this is Shiro Tsukino, heir of the Tsukino family. It is an honour for me to welcome her to Cross Academy. Lady Shiro, come forward please?" I reluctantly let go of Takuma's arm and walked towards Kaname. As I took my place next to him, all of the Night Class bowed to me. "I ask of you to take Lady Shiro's orders as my orders and ask of you for your complete loyalty and devotion to Lady Shiro. Anyone who doesn't... Will know of the consequences..." Kaname said whilst glaring at them with red eyes. "I think it's time to go," Kaname said, changing the subject as if nothing had happened. I immediately sprinted back to Takuma's side and hid behind him since I felt stared at like an animal in the zoo.

"Lady Shiro, it'll be alright. They're not going to bite you," Takuma said, trying to calm me.

"Vampires are scary, though..."

"...says the pureblood vampire who can probably kill us with the snap of her fingers." Takuma turned serious again. "I think you should be more afraid of the Day Class fangirls, though..."

"The what?" I said in confusion.

"Well, since vampires tend to look beautiful to humans, the Night Class has gathered quite a few fangirls who treat us like idols. Yuuki, the girl from the disciplinary committee, tries to stop them from trampling us with Zero but... Zero tends to be late, so she ends up being trampled instead most of the time. With a new student in the Night Class, especially since the student, you, is a girl, the Day Class girls will be extra hyped up and possibly, even jealous..." Takuma explained to me. "I'm trying to prepare you for the worst, though, don't worry about it."

As we got closer to the gates, the screaming became louder and louder. I even saw a girl who was trying to climb the walls, but also heard a voice that chilled my bones, basically telling them to get off the wall or die. I shivered in fear for what was to come, but when the gates opened was welcomed by two perfectly formed lines on each side of the road with a bewildered Yuuki in the middle of the road. Yuuki bowed and gestured for us to continue walking.

The Day Class girls screamed in excitement and I covered my ears with my hands, in an attempt to block out the horrible sound. Takuma smiled at me in reassurance. Immediately after that, his gaze turned serious again as he realised what he'd done. The Day Class girls were staring at me with evil eyes. They were whispering and I could slightly pick up what they were saying with my vampire hearing.

"Takuma smiled at her... …Takuma likes her... ...she took Takuma from us..." I continued to walk even faster dragging Takuma along as a meat shield.

"Those Day Class girls are scary..." I said when the Day Class girls couldn't hear us anymore. A shiver ran down my spine as I felt a familiar presence behind me.

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked us. I could hear him taking out his gun. I wasted no time pondering over how he got here and quickly froze time and teleported behind him. I giggled and took the gun out of his hands and took out the bullets. I then put the gun back in his hands. I walked around him for a bit and couldn't help but laugh at the serious look on his face. I tried to turn the corners of his mouth up into a smile and tried to make him frown less but to no avail. He ended up looking funny instead. I went to stand next to Takuma and unfroze time again, trying to act like nothing had happened.

Takuma saw the weird look on Zero's face and laughed at him. Zero turned even more irritated and tried to fire his gun at Takuma's shoulder. Takuma stiffened, waiting for the impact, but nothing happened. Zero stared at his gun in confusion. He tried firing again, and again nothing happened. I held up my hand with the bullets in it.

"I wouldn't want you to hurt us, would I?" I said with an innocent look on my face. I could hear him curse under his breath as I walked away, dragging Takuma along with me.

"How did you do that?" Takuma asked me.

"Simple, I just froze time," I answered.

"You froze time?" Takuma said in confusion.

"Yup, I can control time and space. The only limitation is that I must have been there before. I can't go back in time before I was born or teleport to a place I haven't been to before. That's why I had to drive here. Otherwise, I would've teleported myself here, saves a lot of time and trouble. And sleep... And the food..." At the thought of food, my mouth started to water and my throat started to burn. I grasped my throat in pain.

"When was the last time you fed? You need blood, don't you?" Takuma said. "Wait, I've got some blood tablets in my pocket."

"Blood... ...tablets?" I said in confusion.

"Yeah, there's a substitute for human blood, blood tablets. You can dissolve them in water or take them as a tablet." "

How come... ...I've never... ...heard of them?" I asked.

"Well, they're relatively new, and they're still being tested and refined. What do you usually drink then?"

"Mommy's... ...and Daddy's blood... I thought that that was normal... Apparently, it's not..." I said.

"Well, these tablets will never compare to real blood, but since you're hungry, try them," Takuma said.

"Okay, Takuma-kun~!" I smiled. I took a tablet from his hand and placed it in my mouth. Then I swallowed. It tasted so artificial, that I vowed to only eat these when necessary. Takuma tried to stifle his laughter.

"What?" I said.

"You look like as if you're eating a sour lemon," Takuma replied.

"Well, it tastes worse than a sour lemon. I don't get why people don't like lemon's anyway, lemons aren't so bad. The real evil hides in strawberries. Every time you think they're going to taste sweet, they end up tasting a bit sour. And don't even get me started on grapes, those treacherous fruits. One grape may taste sweet, then you try a second grape and it's more sour than a lemon. At least with a lemon you know it's going to be sour…"

Takuma dragged me off to the classroom, letting me ramble on as I tried to hide my flustered state…

"I mean, what did I ever do to you, honeydew melon? At least the watermelons treat me kindly…"

…all the while digging my own grave.


	4. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, we'd arrived at our class. The class stared at us and the teacher looked at us with a look of displeasure.

"Late on your first day of school, Lady Tsukino? And you're dragging along Ichijo with you? You're asking for detention, are you?", the teacher said. I looked her deep in the eyes and replied.

"I'm a very sorry teacher. It won't happen again. You'll let it slide this once, right?"

"This one time then. Go sit in the front," the teacher said.

"Thank you, teacher." Takuma and I went to sit in front of the classroom. At first, I tried to pay attention, but after realising that I already knew all of the stuff being taught, I gave up and started to doodle things in my notebook.

I'm standing on top of Zero-kun, laughing whilst Yuuki is in Kaname-kun's arms because she fainted and the Night Class clapping... Muhahaha... Aido-kun is worshipping me because he realised how awesome I am for crushing Zero to a pulp. Taku-chan is clapping... Yeah... I'm digging this...

"Lady Tsukino, would you like to show us the notes you made?", the teacher asked me.

"Er... Well, there's a small problem with that you see... Hey!" I yelped when the teacher took it from me.

"Interesting..." she said. "Would you like to explain what's drawn on here?"

"I'd prefer not to..." I said whilst staring at my feet.

"Well then, I'll try to," she said as she showed the whole class my drawing. "You were even so kind to put names next to your characters. Well, for the students in the back, it's you standing on top of Zero, whilst laughing with the Night Class clapping in the background. It also seems like..."

"Enough!" I said. I froze time and took the drawing from Teacher. I ran outside and came to a stop at a fountain. The water drops were floating in mid-air, waiting for me to unfreeze time so that they can fall back to the rest of the water. The pure embarrassment of what had just happened started to sink in. I let out a small tear, it fell into the water.

 _Mommy, daddy, how am I supposed to make friends? I thought Takuma-kun would be my friend, but after seeing that drawing, he won't like me anymore would he?_

I felt hopeless and stupid for even holding expectations when coming here. Even though I tried to deny it, I did look forward to interacting with someone who isn't a stuffed bunny named Mister Cuddles.

I froze as I felt a presence behind me. I turned around in confusion.

 _Everyone's frozen in time, right? How could someone have moved?_

"K-Kaname-sama?" I said in confusion. "Aren't you supposed to be... ...frozen?"

Kaname came closer and wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Please don't show me your tears, Lady Shiro. It's not the end of the world," Kaname said, ignoring my question.

"B-but..."

"They won't hate you for a single drawing, Lady Shiro. That's not how the world works. Now, come with me and unfreeze time again. I'm sure you'll figure out a way to get out of this." He offered me his hand. I reluctantly took it and followed him through the hallways, back to the classroom.

"By the way, Lady Shiro, why didn't you just turn back time?" Kaname asked me.

"Well, freezing time and teleporting is not a problem since you don't really affect the future much, but meddling with time... Time doesn't repeat itself. Meddling with time travelling is something I chose not to do, because of the consequences," I answered him. I only told him half of the truth, though. There was another reason to why I didn't like to travel through time.

"Pretty noble for a pure blood to care about such things," Kaname whispered under his breath, but I could still hear him. I chose to ignore him. When we arrived at the classroom, I thanked Kaname and thought of a way to get myself out of this mess. I had an idea. I took my notebook from the teacher and teleported to my room. I laid it on top of my bed and then proceeded to teleport back to the classroom. I sat back in my chair and stifled a laugh. I unfroze time and waited.

POV Kaname

I watched as Shiro's face lit up, an almost visible light bulb hanging above her head. Shiro's tiny frame and long wavy hair made her look childlike, especially from afar. So much so, that you almost couldn't help yourself from instantly adoring her, well, if she kept her mouth shut. I didn't know her for long, but I could already tell that she was a blunt person, even more so when angry or flustered, judging from her outburst at arrival. Not that I'd blame her, Zero annoyed him equally as much. Her drawing amused me, and I admitted that I would like for it to become a reality, minus Yuuki fainting. I paid attention to the front of the classroom again, as time had suddenly been unfrozen.

"...Yuuki is in Lord Kaname's arms since she fainted from shock," the teacher continued. It took her a little while to realise that she was holding nothing but air and she looked into the classroom with a bewildered expression.

"Teacher, how am I supposed to explain a drawing that doesn't exist? I was going to tell you that you were holding air, but you interrupted me. I think that you might have to take a rest and go to the infirmary, how can you teach when you're hallucinating?" Shiro said, acting like she was completely innocent. It was quite cute to look at.

"But I could've sworn that it was there just a second ago!" the teacher replied. Now Shiro stared deeply into her eyes. I got the same weird feeling as before when she avoided detention for being late. She's... ...compelling the teacher! My eyes opened wide in shock as I realised what she'd been doing up till now.

"You're not able to teach when you're like this. Go to the infirmary and get some rest," Shiro said in a sweet tone.

POV Kaname

I watched as Shiro's face lit up, an almost visible light bulb hanging above her head. Shiro's tiny frame and long wavy hair made her look childlike, especially from afar. So much so, that you almost couldn't help yourself from instantly adoring her, well, if she kept her mouth shut. I didn't know her for long, but I could already tell that she was a blunt person, even more so when angry or flustered, judging from her outburst at arrival. Not that I'd blame her, Zero annoyed him equally as much. Her drawing amused me, and I admitted that I would like for it to become a reality, minus Yuuki fainting. I paid attention to the front of the classroom again, as time had suddenly been unfrozen.

"...Yuuki is in Lord Kaname's arms since she fainted from shock," the teacher continued. It took her a little while to realise that she was holding nothing but air and she looked into the classroom with a bewildered expression.

"Teacher, how am I supposed to explain a drawing that doesn't exist? I was going to tell you that you were holding air, but you interrupted me. I think that you might have to take a rest and go to the infirmary, how can you teach when you're hallucinating?" Shiro said, acting like she was completely innocent. It was quite cute to look at.

"But I could've sworn that it was there just a second ago!" the teacher replied. Now Shiro stared deeply into her eyes. I got the same weird feeling as before when she avoided detention for being late. She's... ...compelling the teacher! My eyes opened wide in shock as I realised what she'd been doing up till now.

"You're not able to teach when you're like this. Go to the infirmary and get some rest," Shiro said in a sweet tone.

"You're right. I'll go," the teacher said.

"Now we're allowed to enjoy our free time," Shiro continued.

"Yes, do as you please. You're free for the rest of the day," the teacher said in a daze. The teacher walked to the infirmary looking as if she'd seen a ghost. She probably won't realise what she's doing until she wakes up again. I will have to talk to her about this. Meanwhile, Shiro had jumped out of her chair in excitement.

"Takuma-kun! I've saved us. We've been freed! That lesson was soooo boring, I already knew eeeeeeverything," she whined as if she was a little kid. Is this really the same girl who talked so seriously about time travelling before? "Takuma-kun! I wanna eat ice cream. Do you know where we can buy ice cream? Will you take me to eat ice cream? Pleeeeaaaase?" Shiro whined.

"Of course! But I think that Kaname would like to talk to you first," Takuma said as if reading my mind. Sometimes he scared me.

"Okay..." Shiro said gloomily. "Wait for me at the fountain!" she said before walking towards me.

POV Shiro

The prospect of having to see Kaname after compelling the teacher immediately dropped my spirits again. I was pretty certain that this isn't what he meant with 'figuring a way out of this'.

"You probably know why you're here, right?" Kaname said in a stern voice as if he was going to lecture me.

"You're going to lecture me, aren't you?" I said, staring at him with big eyes. "Well, in my defence, the class was sooooo boring, what did you expect me to do?"

"Don't compel the teacher anymore, okay? We wouldn't want her to go crazy, would we?" he talked down to me as if I were a little kid. I was probably acting like one, though.

"Understood, mister serious!" I said, whilst bringing my hand to my forehead as if saluting a general. Kaname smiled and patted my head.

"Now go to Takuma, he's waiting for you," Kaname said.

"Hai!" I ran away into the hallway. I teleported to the fountain since I didn't really know how to walk there. With my bizarre sense of luck, I teleported on top of Takuma.

"Wah!" Takuma yelped out.

"Sorry!" I said whilst crawling off of him.

"It's okay," Takuma said, scratching the back of his head.

"Okay then, let's go get some ice cream!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"This isn't what I expected when you told me we were going to get ice cream, Takuma-kun," I said.

"Honestly, Lady Shiro, what did you expect. It's the middle of the night. No ice cream parlour's open at this late hour, humans are asleep now.

"Gyah, I know... I just forgot..."

"Anyways, let's just enjoy this ice cream while we can, 'kay?"

"Okay..."

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* 5 minutes later *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*

"I'm bored," I said.

"We could go back to our dorms?" Takuma suggested.

"And do what? That would be even more boring..." I sighed.

"We could read some manga?"

"Only if we do it in style," I said.

"What do you mean?" Takuma asked in confusion.

"In pillow forts, of course," I said. "But first, we must explore this town."

"There's not that much to explore here at night," Takuma said.

"Silly, at night, is when all the fun stuff happens, well, at least in detective manga. Not that I read many. Too boring to my liking. But the few detective manga I did manage to read without throwing them away out of boredom, taught me that going into an alley alone will provoke our target."

"Lady Shiro, this sounds like a bad plan."

"Which part of it, to me it sounds brilliant."

"The part where a young girl, you, goes into an alley all by herself at night."

"I'm 16 you know!"

"But you look like a 12-year-old," he managed to somehow say with a smile.

"That's not my fault! It's the fault of genetics! Anyways, I'm pretty sure that I can just freeze time when it gets too dangerous and walk away."

"Look, I simply don't want you to get hurt. You're so cute, you're the definition of a paedo-magnet."

"Really?" I asked him with big eyes.

"Really. On the other hand, I have a feeling that you're going to do this with or without me, so I guess I'll just tag along."

"Yay! Thank you, Ta-ku-chan!" A warm smile formed on his face. "Now charge forward my knight in shining armour, or do you want to be my loyal horse instead. Hurry up, though, the princess can't wait for forever ya know."

"Wait, what princess...gyah." I dragged Takuma along with me as I stormed towards the alley.

At first, nothing happened. We were just aimlessly walking through the cold alley, waiting for something to happen. I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks. Takuma, who was walking behind me, bumped into me and began apologising, but I told him to shut up.

"Takuma, how could we be so stupid! Of course, nothing will happen if you're still with me, we need to split up. That way we'd be way easier to target."

"That doesn't really sound like a smart idea, Lady Shiro…," Takuma tried.

"No buts, we're doing this!"

Takuma sighed but gave up trying to talk me out of this. We split up, I went left, he went right and still pretty much nothing happened. I was almost starting to lose hope when I saw a shadow in the corner of my eye.

 _Aha, there you are!_

I exclaimed a fake sigh and acted as if I totally wasn't on guard. Again I saw a shadow approaching in the corner of my eye. I looked over my shoulder, fully expecting the shadow to go and stand in front of me while I 'wasn't paying attention'. As if. I looked forward again and saw that I was right. In front of me was a tall man wearing black ninja clothes, which covered all of his body and unfortunately also his face. The ninja expected me to freak out, but instead I just stood there and we had this awkward staring competition going on. The ninja looked away for a split second, so I jumped in the air and loudly exclaimed: "I won!". The ninja stared at me again, his left eye was twitching.

"Gyah, can't stand losing, can you?" I said, attempting to strike up a conversation. My attempt was met with another awkward silence.

"So, er, why are you here?" I asked. Silence.

"It's very hard to strike up a conversation like this, y'know!"

The ninja let out a big sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Don't you roll your eyes at me!"

"If you keep annoying me like that, I guess I'll tell you. I'm supposed to kidnap Lady Tsukino, but you're obviously just a lookalike. I'll be on my way," the ninja finally answered.

"What did you say?!" I said quietly, but menacingly.

"That I got the wrong girl, I'll be on my way," the ninja repeated. This guy was angering me to no end. Not the real Lady Tsukino? Pft. I'll show you the real Lady Tsukino.

"Hell yeah, you got the wrong girl to mess with. How dare you insult me like that? You've got no manners! I'll show you the real Lady Tsukino," I said.

"Oh, so you'll lead me to her? You're surprisingly cooperative. Thanks, I appreciate that," the ninja replied.

 _Oh, now I've had it with you! You're a dead man. Dead meat. Like steak. Medium rare so the blood is still oozing out of the meat when you cut the meat. Gyah, you're getting hungry Shiro, snap out of it! Concentrate!_

"You're a dead man now," I said in a calm but menacing tone. "Perhaps I'll have you for dinner." I slowly cornered the ninja. "I like my steak rare, so the blood's still oozing out when you cut it." Okay, that wasn't true, I did like the blood part, but I liked my steak medium rare, just needed some dramatic effect. "That could be you." In one swift motion I removed the fabric covering his face to reveal a guy with olive toned skin and piercing sharp deep brown eyes, so dark, that if it wasn't for my awesome vampire night vision, I would've mistaken them for being black. The expression on his face slowly changed into confusion as he took in my face from close up. His eyes stared into my sparkling pink eyes, tinged with a bit of red. My lips were put into a playful grin, matching the childish air I always brought with me. My long wavy hair shone silver in the moonlight, the breeze and my pureblood aura gave the impression that my hair was partly floating. I gave him a close-eyed smile and giggled, a sound as clear as multiple soft bells ringing. His confusion turned into fascination as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. In that short moment, it was as though I'd enchanted him. The moment was broken when his face contorted in pain and my beautiful porcelain skin was stained with red. I giggled again.

"Die," I whispered into his ear as the life was drained out of him. He buckled over and slowly fell to his knees, all the while coughing up blood. His expression changed from being shocked to understanding and he chuckled.

"You really… *cough* …were… *cough* …the wrong girl… *cough* … to mess with…" He fell over, the last thing he saw was my face, still in a close-eyed smile. The last thing he heard was my giggle, clear as multiple soft bells ringing.


	6. Chapter 5

POV Takuma

"Takuma-kun! I found one!" Shiro exclaimed proudly. "He was a ninja, sent to kidnap me. Don't worry though, I don't think that he'll be walking around here soon, or ever again for that matter," she concluded with a dark giggle.

 _Reminder: never piss this girl off._

"Well, I'm glad that you didn't get hurt," I said.

"I'm not so sure what to do about the body though…"

 _Scratch that, never say anything remotely close to making her the slightest bit upset._

"Er… We'll figure that out later. Could you first show me where he, er, is?" I asked.

"Sure, follow me!" Shiro said.

Shiro skipped towards the body of the ninja. Or rather, what was left of the ninja. At first sight, you couldn't see much because of the dark, but as you got closer you would notice the pool of blood on the pavement, and the gaping hole in his chest. When you looked at the man's face however, the usual grim or surprised expression a murdered man had was replaced by a grin so peaceful, that it could almost be considered to be mocking the person he was murdered by, Shiro. Shiro, upon seeing his face up close, promptly scoffed and kicked the man in the face.

"I don't like his expression," she said, kicking his head again, this managing to roll it over enough, so that she didn't have to see it. Shiro was about to walk away, when she turned around and started to inspect the unlucky guy's clothing. She found that he had a few throwing stars and kunai, but also a katana sword, engraved with a strange symbol, I didn't recognise. Shiro's eyes widened in realisation, however. She started to mumble incoherently, until she turned to me with frightened eyes, and quieted down. Her whole body was trembling in fear and tears were starting to well up in her eyes. After she searched the body we had both sat down. She crawled closer to me and grabbed my sleeves with trembling hands, probably just to hold something, to reassure her in some way. Finally, she spoke in coherent words.

"They… found me…"

POV Shiro

"Who found you? Are you okay?" Takuma asked. At least, I think he did. My head was spinning with memories I tried to supress for so long.

" _Shiro, look who's here for you!" a voice belonging to my nanny exclaimed. An seven-year-old me looked up in expectation._

" _Is it Miya?" I asked with a hopeful voice. Rather than getting an answer I was hit full force by another seven-year-old._

" _Shiro! I missed you a lot." The air was knocked out of me again as I was squashed into a hug. I didn't mind though, Miya was the only friend I had at the time, and her company made me feel better at times when I couldn't stand the loneliness anymore._

" _I missed you too… Can you stay here now forever? Why do you have to leave again, every time you come over?"_

" _I have a home too, y'know. With a mother, and a father, and brothers and sisters who all love me very much!" Those words stung. I had a mother and a father too, so why didn't they love me like Miya's parents love Miya? My parents didn't bother talking to me, unless it was for reprimanding me for not being like Kaname. Ugh, I hate that guy…_

" _Shiro? You alright?" Miya asked. The concern was etched onto her face, yet her voice remained calm. That should've alarmed me right there, but as a seven-year-old, you tend to overlook these kind of things._

" _Yeah… Do you know of a good game to play?" I asked, trying to change the subject. The attempt proved futile though, as she began rambling on about how the children in her village played all of these different games, and how she could teach them to me. This stung as well, since I wasn't allowed to go outside and play with the children in the village. We ended up playing some sort of ball game, which required taking of your shoes, for reasons unknown to me. Miya quickly got tired of it, and suggested playing a more dangerous game, involving knives. That should've alarmed me as well, but as a seven-year-old, I totes thought it was some kind of thrilling game that my parents wouldn't want me to play, which automatically made me want to play the game._

 _It started of pretty innocently, until at some point one of the knives almost hit me in the face. Instead, it hit a wall, and bounced back to the ground. At this point, even seven-year-old me understood that something was wrong. I decided to voice my concerns aloud, without knowing that I'd just made a big mistake._

" _Miya?" I asked._

" _Yeah..." she answered, more concentrated on the game than anything else._

" _Don't you think that this game is getting too dangerous?" I asked._

" _What d'ya mean, dangerous?"_

" _Well, you almost hit me in the face just a few seconds ago. I think that proves my point well enough."_

" _I know of games far more dangerous," Miya said in a tone, which suddenly wasn't so innocent anymore. "Like the game your parents are playing."_

" _What… What do you mean?" I asked, confused._

" _Don't tell me you don't know what's going on. Everyone knows," Miya said. She started stepping closer me, slowly walking into my personal space, making me feel threatened._

" _Your parents play with the lives of all the children of the village I just told you about."_

" _W-what?" I said._

" _Not only that, they're also playing with the lives of my parents, and the parents of all the children of the village, and the parents of all these parents."_

" _Why would they…"_

" _Because they're filthy vampires. Just. Like. You." She said the last part whilst jabbing her finger into my chest. The finger got replaced by a knife soon enough. That's the moment I realised how hated purebloods were. How hated vampires were. As Miya, a girl I once considered to be my friend, carved that symbol into my back, I let out a blood curdling scream, hoping that someone would come and help me. No one came. I knew servants were nearby, yet no one came. That moment, I truly understood how lonely I was. How much of a lie those smiles they gave me were. Seven-year-old me came to terms with this realisation by throwing a temper tantrum, and thus, I discovered my first power. I could freeze time. At first I was confused. Why wasn't the knife moving anymore? I looked up from the laid down position I had and slowly reached for my back, to remove the knife from my flesh. It hurt like hell, but when it was gone, I could squirm from underneath Miya, who was sitting on me, to keep me steadied. I could still remember the mad look on Miya's face to this day. Her mouth was pulled into a Joker like grin and her eyes, filled with malice, were fixated onto the place where my back once was with an iron determination to kill. However, it was as though she didn't realise that I'd moved away from her grasp. When I looked outside I could see the leaves that were supposed to fall to the ground hang in mid-air. I suddenly realised, that I'd frozen time._

 _Having forgotten my bleeding back for a moment, I went to look for help and on my way to my nanny, saw several servants frozen in their tracks as some looked as if they were whispering to each other, and others looked as if they were doing their job. I couldn't find my nanny, so I went and looked for my parents._

 _As I wasn't wearing shoes after that weird ball game Miya wanted to play, I felt the odd sensations of feeling the floor, but also not feeling the floor. I couldn't actually feel the texture of the marble floor, nor the coldness, but I could still somehow feel that it was there. As I finally reached my parents quarters, I sensed the loss of blood taking its toll on me. I sat down in the living room and promptly lost consciousness, unconsciously unfreezing time in the process._

 _When I woke up, my parents applauded me for something for the first time in my life. They applauded me for using my first skill, saying things like, "Even Kaname didn't unlock his first skill at such a young age" and "This will go down in history books". For the first time in my short life, I felt like my parents were proud of me. Until they dropped the bomb on me._

" _You should dispose of that girl now. She is too much of a threat to you."_

 _Between their praise and fainting, I'd totally forgotten about Miya._

" _The servants managed to capture her before she could escape. All you'll have to do is slit her throat, or something similar to take her life," they continued._

" _But I don't want to! She was my friend…" I said._

" _If you can't even kill someone who tried to kill you, then what kind of pureblood would you be?" they stated. It felt wrong to kill her, yet, having tasted the praise of her parents for the first time, I wanted to feel that way again. So I let my parents take me to the middle of the market place. I watched how the people of the village crowded around the small plateau where the execution would take place. I saw their hate filled glares. My parents turned to the masses, and only said one simple sentence._

" _This is what happens if you try to defy us." After saying that sentence they turned to me expectantly. I knew what to do. Miya was bound up against a pole and my parents gave me a razor sharp dagger to do the job. Just before I could slit her throat with it, she raised her head up at me and showed me a hateful glare, filled with malice._

" _Kill me if you'd like. You'll always be a monster." After that she started laughing. I started crying._

" _SHUT UP!" I screamed, as I slit her throat. In the background I could hear the wailing of a person I assumed to be her mother. My parents gave me a look of approval before nudging me to drink her blood in victory. Dazed, I did what was asked and drunk her blood, faintly thinking that Mum and Dad's blood tasted better, the word 'Monster' infinitely repeating itself in my head._

4


End file.
